


Alpha, Alpha

by Scooter_The_Noodle



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Child Abuse, Death, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooter_The_Noodle/pseuds/Scooter_The_Noodle
Summary: Mitchell Grassi has spent his life living with people who never loved him. First, his mother, who left him when he was still a child, then his abusive father.Mitch had only ever wanted one thing in his life. Someone to love him.When he ends up somewhere he shouldn't be, he thinks he had finally found The light at the end of the tunnel. But if there is one thing in Mitch's dark life that was constant, it was Lies.~°~He knelt there in the dark, waiting for the impending pain. He didn't know where he was it how long he had been there. As he knelt there, chained, he whispered to himself to try and convince himself what he was told wasn't true."Bit and Changed. Mated and Loved. He promised he loved me. He chose me. He let me Mark him, as he had done to me." He kept his head bowed.But if there was one thing that was going to change anything, it was the one thing He feared the most. Decisions and Choices.~°~WARNINGStrong language, Mentions of Abuse and sexual harassment, actually Abuse and Harassment, Rape.~°~Originally posted on Wattpad as -X-X-Scomiche-X-X-





	1. One

Mitch ran. Ran as fast as he could with his backpack and bruised legs. His cheek still stung from the latest abusive hand laid upon him by his father, who reeked of alcohol. Mitch's right eye was black, and the rest of his small, malnourished body was covered is various other cuts and bruises.

As Mitch was running, he heard something. He stopped.

It was a voice.

Against his better judgement, Mitch moved closer to sound of the voice, hoping they it wasn't the police, or even worse, his father. 

When he was as close as he was willing to go, Mitch stood at the edge of clearing, deep in the middle of Central Park. There were several people in a circle.

The voice, a female, spoke again. "This is not playtime. To the death." The female finished and a cry rose up, lots of curses, booing, and names she had never heard before.

"Kick his ass, Scott! Show him that you are the rightful Alpha!"

"Alex. Stop this. You know the law. One of us must die. I don't want to kill you." A male voice begged, his pleading met with harsh laughter.

"Yes. I do know the law, Alpha," A new male voice spat the word like a curse, a mocking tilt to his words, "and I intend to win. I will. I promise you that."

"What makes you-" The first man was cut of by a grunt. Then, the crowd, who was still whooping and calling out names, fell completely silent as that female voice cried out again.

"First Blood! The fight now must go until one of you is dead."

The crowd began to stomp on unison and the sound of fighting, swearing and growling, went on. Soon, the swearing was replaced with animalistic growls and Mitch found himself moving closer.

No one gathered paid him any attention. Their focus was solely on the center of the circle. At last, Mitch found a place where he could look in the circle.

Two wolves, both circling the other, snapping their jaws, stood the the center of it all.

One was a beautiful golden color, with flares of white, darker gold, rust, and even black. It's eyes were a beautiful liquid gold color that was focused on the other wolf.

The second wolf had a gray forehead, the bridge of its nose a lovely dark russet color. It's due was a mix of Dark russet, white, gray, and cream. Pale yellow eyes were narrowed as it leapt forward towards the gold wolf.

In the blink of an eye, neither wolf was distinguishable completely. The sounds of fighting clashes against Mitch's ear as he watching in horror. Was this a Dog Fight?

Mitch watched as the fighting slowed down. The Golden wolf had its opponent pinned to the ground, then lunched forward and snapped his teeth shut on the russet wolf's neck, giving his a vicious shake, followed by a sickening crack.

"No!" Mitch cried out and instantly, every pair of eyes were on him. He didn't care. Tears were falling down his face as he stared at the awkward angle the russet wolf's neck was.

He didn't know what came over him as he shoved past people into the circle, where he dropped to his knees beside the dead creature, glaring viciously at the Gold wolf, who, like the people, seemed surprised that he was here. 

Then, slowly, the golden wolf moved forward towards Mitch, who paid him no heed, then jumped, pinning him down.

Mitch found himself face to face with the killer, its jaws still covered in blood.

No one moved. They were going to let the wolf kill him. The wolf was staring at him, paws on his shoulders and either side of his legs, blood falling to soak into Mitch's clothing.

The wolf began to growl, lifting its lip away from its teeth.

As he lifted his arms to protect his throat, the wolf hit them aside and grabbed over his shoulder, teeth digging into the front and back of his shoulder, refusing to let go, even as Mitch struggled, mouth clamped shut to cut off any noises of pain. Then, it left him.

Mitch had sustained far worse from his father, yet he felt himself getting light headed. His eyelids fluttered and he fell into a thick darkness that enveloped him completely, choking him.

Mitch gasped, the feeling of drowning gone, cold air filling his lungs. He opened his eyes, surrounded by darkness. It was all just a dream. He was back at his father's house. His father probably knocked him out again. Or he collapsed after another round with His father.

Mitch had always been the least favorite child in his family. His mother didn't want him, and she left with his older sister when Mitch was about five, leaving him to his father's mercy.

When Mitch was almost eleven, Mike met a lady named Constance. Mitch loved when Connie, as he called her, visited, because His father was pleasant. But the day that they broke up, Mike nearly killed his son.

His next girlfriend, Marra, who had appeared in their lives on Mitch's twelfth birthday, was nearly as bad as his father.

For four years, Mitch was subjected to all kinds of torture by these two.

Escaping was the one thing he wanted to do. But, succeeding at that was just a dream.

As he laid there, shifting in the cot, he suddenly became aware of voices.

"Alpha! He's awake." That same female voice from earlier called, though it sounded like it was on them other side of a large door. 

He sat up, trying to orient himself. That wasn't a dream. Where was he? He wasn't home. He should have know. He had woke up in a bed. He hadn't had a bed in years

There was a sound of grating metal and the room flooded with light. Mitch turned his head to stare at the form at the doorway. 

"You're awake." The voice said. It was one of The voices from the dog fight! "Come on. The others want to meet you."

~°~  
Yay. I'm going to start a new book. Fun right? More Fluff. More Angst. So get in, sit down, shut up, and hold on.(If you know this song I will marry you.)

There will be a wolf picture at the beginning of each chapter until the pack is completed. The wolf above is Scott.

Love you like XO  
-Scomiche❤


	2. Two

Mitch stared at the form in the doorway, until his eyes adjusted.

Blond hair, blue eyes, covered in healing cuts. And tall. So tall. As Mitch watched him, the other male's eyes flashed to a dark navy blue as he growled.

"I told you to move, Driscoll." He snarled viciously, voice deepening dangerously.

Mitch found himself standing and moving towards the man, unsure of why he was, or how this man had control over him.

"Very good." With a single blink, his eyes were a light cornflower blue again as he grabbed Mitch's upper arm.

The First person they met was a petite girl with glowing dark green eyes and long ombre hair.

"Is this the new Turned? Is it Alpha?" She asked excitedly, looking at the tall blond. Then, she looked at Mitch, though her eyes went to his neck instead of his face. "He is! Wait! Alpha, does this mean that he is-"

"That is enough Kirstie." 'Alpha' cut her off tightly. His grip tightened on Mitch's arm and he matched him past her.

As they were walking away, Mitch heard the woman say something.

"I'm telling Avi and Kevin. You know that they have been in the infirmary since the last attack and are behind on Pack events."

'Alpha' waved his hand to show he heard. Their walk as silent until they reached a large common room filled with people.

"Alpha!" Several people called out. Some chimed in with Sir, and Master. One voice called out none of those. Instead, a real name.

"Scott. Good of You to leave the vig-"

"Jake, how many times have I told you to-"

"Call you Alpha? Sir? Master?" His interruption was met with various gasps of shock. "You lost your right to those titles when you killed him!" Mitch found the man who was speaking. In the corner of the room, a dark ginger haired man was standing, dark eyes glaring at 'Alpha', or Scott.

"Jake, even the pups know the law. An Alpha Fight is to the death after First Blood. He challenged me. He brought that on himself. For that, I am sorry, but I can't change the law, or tradition." Scott looked away, and tugged at Mitch's arm as he stared at Jake, loathing glowing in his eyes.

"Killed who, Scott? Are you a killer? If your are a killer and they all follow you, are they killers too?" He asked, staring up at The blond.

"Don't concern yourself with it, Driscoll." He growled and there was a gasp from behind them. "Kirstie. What?" Scott asked, not turning around.

"You-you called him a D-" Kirstie cut herself off. "You called him that word, Alpha!"

"Well, that is what he is, isn't he?" Scott asked.

"You have never once used that word, Alpha. I would know. So why now?" They had stopped walking and Scott was a avoiding Mitch's gaze.

When Scott didn't respond, Kirstie continued. "Its because he bears your Mark." There was recognition in the female's voice.

"Scott? I bear your Mark? What is a Mark? What does 'Driscoll' mean? Actually, who are you? What are you? Where am I? What am I? How long have I been here? What's with the whole Alpha thing?" The questions just flew out of his mouth. Not that he tried to stop him.

Scott simply began to walk again but Mitch refused to move from where he stood.

"Answer me." He said defiantly and Scott sighed.

"Fine. You want answers? Here they are." He turned back around, eyes glowing fiercly.

"I bit you. I Marked you. That's what bearing my Mark means."

"But, you couldn't have! A wolf bit me."

"Yes. Me." Scott said, explaining as though talking to a small child. "Which also answers both your what am I and what are you questions. A lycanthrope. Or, for simple minds, a werewolf." He paused for a second and then continued. "A Driscoll is a Turned, a Half-Bound. That is what you are. You know my name, and the one you must call me by. Scott, and Alpha. I lead this pack."

"But-" Mitch pipped up.

"Don't interrupt me. First rule. Never ever interrupt me. Now, you are at Pack head quarters. This is where everyone in my Pack lives. Many work away, but some work here. You have been out for three days or so. Alyssa has been taking care of you. You took, from my experience, the longest to make up of any Turned. Maybe it was because your body was healing. That whole 'Alpha' thing is a sign of respect. It is the packs way of showing me that they respect and acknowledge my authority." Scoot took a breath. "Does that answer all of your questions? Good. Now, I want you to meet Alyssa. She is down with Kevin and Avi."

That did answer Mitch's questioned, but so many more popped up. Why did him bearing the Alpha's Mark change anything? Why was it so significant?

But Mitch held his tongue and followed after Scott, watching his body move, trying to understand. He moved with an almost unnatural grace. Mitch had seen him stop on a dime in the minutes they had been walking.

Did this mean that he turned into a wolf as well? Was it painful? 

"Alpha!" A voice called out and Mitch spotted a mocha skinned girl standing at the doorway to a room filled with beds, many occupied.

"Has anything changes with Uri?" Scott's tone told that they had had this conversation before.

"No. But-"

"We will talk about it when there is a change. Until then, you need to focus on Asher. He took it really hard. Go."

Grumbling, the long haired girl turned around and stormed back into the room.

"Welcome to the Infirmary, newbie." Scott said.

"Mitch." 

"What?"

"My name is Mitch. Not anything else." Mitch looked at the taller boy, who simply smiled.

"Well then, nice to finally have a name from you, Mitch. Now, Go in there and meet Alyssa."

"He doesn't have to. I'm standing right here."

~°~  
So, this book is a lot different than anything I have done before, so, sorry for the sketchy parts. But yay. Chapter 2

Love you like XO  
-Scomiche❤ 


	3. Three

Mitch absolutely adored Alyssa. She was so sweet. Much better than Scott, who seemed as a total ass.

Mitch had always been one to study people, try and find out what kinds of people they were. He noticed how she held her stomach, how she always smiled as she spoke. He also noticed the small worried looks she would cast behind her, how her eyebrows would furrow in the middle of her sentences with worry before her face smoothed out.

"Well, come in, come in. I don't want to leave Kevin alone for too long, especially since Avi has been sitting with him and egging on the Grenture twins."

Mitch followed a long behind her and kept glancing around at the beds. Many were occupied, the men, women, and even children, covered in sores and bandages.

What happened? Why were all these people hurt?

Almost as though Scott could read his mind, he growled in his ear.

"Grave Stalkers. They are hunters. That clan hates us. They attacked us nearly two weeks ago. Men, women, children, everyone. Uri has been in a coma for days." He gestured to a large, dark skinned man, with that mocha skinned girl from earlier and a new face, a pale, blond haired boy younger than Mitch. "Kevin was stabbed, been on bed rest since while it heals. Grenture children are right there." He pointed to a pair of dark haired children snuggling on one of the beds.

The boy, who had raven black hair, looked up at the sound of Scott's voice and Mitch gasped at the milky gold eye and puckered scar on his face. 

"Silver powder. The Grave Stalker pinned him down and dumped it on his face. His sister was blinded after she tried to defend him. They are only twelve."

Mitch turned his head, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought. Who could be so vile, so heartless, that they would do such things to children, to families? Mitch's gaze drifted over to the three siblings, Uri and his brother and sister.

Aspen was staring at his face, eyes glowing with to emotions. Rage and hope. The two fires danced in her Orange hazel eyes as she stroked her slim thumb over the bigger male's knuckles, occasionally bringing it up to her lips and whispering against it, the fires momentarily subdued by sadness and pain.

Finally, he had to turn away and Scott's arm immediately wrapped around him, pulling him so close that all he could see was the cloth of Scott's shirt and the lines of his toned body underneath.

At last, at the far end, they met up with Alyssa, Kevin, a soft spoken, big smiled, dark skinned man who lovingly kissed Alyssa's cheek, and Avi, a green eyed man with a very fine beard who seemed very put out about being stuck in bed.

"Well, if it isn't Alpha and the new Half-Bound. Let me guess, Alpha. You sensed his distress and pulled him close to comfort him?" Avi's voice rumbled as he grinned at Scott.

Instantly, Scott's grip fell away and he all but pushed Mitch away from him.

Mitch said nothing. He was used to being discarded. That's what he mother had done with him. Discarded him into his father. That's what his father had done, discarded him like a piece of trash. But, he kept him in that house, forced him to stay under the abusive hand of his father.

"Don't be an Ass. He doesn't understand any of this." Avi growled, shifting to sit up in bed.

"Oh, and I suppose you know what feeling as well?" Scott said grumpily.

"He is confused and scared. He woke up in a dark room, alone, in a pair of clothes he doesn't remember, with an aching Scar on his throat. Then, he feels connected. A strange feeling, as though something is ever so slightly tugging at him. A person appears, and starts to order him around while he stands there, confused and afraid." Avi described everything he was feeling. Almost perfectly.

"And you know this because...?" Scott said, still standing away from Mitch, who was in a corner, watching the goings on of the group.

"Because, that was how my life was for months before Tori finally let me return the favor. I couldn't be away from her, and I had to watch as others got close to her, unable to figure out why I couldn't. I was confused. So many new rules. So many new faces. I had to cut all ties with my families. I haven't seen my older brother or sister in years. It is scary. So give him a break and stop being an asshat." Avi nudged him a bit, the hit more of a sharp jab, and nodded in Mitch's direction.

Sighing, Scott gestures for the skinny Half-bound to draw closer.

"Is there any family you want to say goodbye to?" He asked resignedly.

"I don't have any family." Mitch lied, looking down at the floor. Sighing again, Scott gabbed his chin and forced Mitch to look up at him.

"Do not lie to me. I know you are. I can feel it." He snarled. "Rule number two; you will not lie to me. At all. Now tell me, is there any family you have?"

"A father." Mitch said weakly after a moment. "But I don't want to say goodbye to him."

"Well that is a first." Avi murmured, looking to the Alpha and his new Half-Bound. A Half-bound that didn't want to see his family. A very strange concept.

"That man had done nothing in my life to make me want to go back. You never asked why I was in the park at all that late." Mitch added the last part as more of an after thought.

"Well then, tell me why." Scott commanded. His voice was soft, almost a whisper, but Mitch could hear the order in his voice. Even though Mitch knew his answer, he still paused for several moments, risking anger from Scott.

"No."

~°~  
Ahhhh!!!! I am so sorry that this has taken so long! But, I have a reason.

I am in multiple college level classes and even when I have free time after those, I have just been so drained that I don't have any muse for anything. This chapter alone has been in the works for weeks, just sitting there, ignored.

But here it is! Yay!

Tell me, what YouTubers and other famous people would you like to see in this story? 

The wolf above is Kirstie.

And in case it is a little confusing, here are a few things you might want to know:  
Kevin and Alyssa are mates, and Alyssa has a child on the way.  
Avi and Tori(Kelly) are mated, but do not have kids yet.  
The term Driscoll is an extremely derogatory term, such as the N word or even Faggot that is used for those that have been turned. As werewolves, they prize bloodlines and being able to choose your mate. Because Werewolves claim their mate through bites, those that have been turned are Half-bounds, people bound to those that bit then. A lot of the time, these werewolves remain Half-Bound, as the one that turned them falls in love with someone else, and as they are bound, they cannot close another mate.

So, just a little explanation.

Oh, and Stay Sexy  
-Scomiche❤ 


	4. Four

"What?" Scott said in disbelief.

"I said no. I am not going to divulge my personal life to some Asshat who keeps trying to pull this "I'm your superior" card." Mitch said. This was the most mouthy he had been in years. Speaking like this to a teacher would result in his father hearing about it, and speaking like this to his father? That was like prodding a sleeping near with a sharp, electrified stick.

He remembered, years ago, when his father was still "training" him to be a good son, how he misstepped with how he spoke to his father. That man nearly whipped his son to death. 

Scott growled. "Answer the question, Subordinate. Disobedience leads to punishment."

At those words, Mitch curled in on himself. He said nothing, just bore his back and prepared to be punished.

He saw it clearly, standing in that dark cellar, chained to the frigid wall, torso bare. His father ranted about how he was such a fucking burden and had never done anything to earn his love. Then, the first slap from the belt landed. This was a scene he relived so many times. It was the day Constance left.

Even around the hell going through his head, he realized something.

The strike never fell.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked and Mitch uncurled his body slowly, cautiously. He was crouched on the floor, head covered.

Mitch's voice came out in a weak whisper when he answered, still on the floor. "I was readying for punishment." 

Mitch's gaze strayed up to Scott's and he watched the blond study him. "What do you mean by that?"

Mitch didn't respond, just dropped his gaze to the floor as he pulled his body into a kneeling position.

"Answer me!" Scott demanded harshly, causing Mitch to jump and whimper.

"Y-you said that disobedience led to punishment. I was baring my back to you to receive my punishment for my disobedience." He recited. His father used to make his say that when he was preparing to "make Mitch pay."

He could feel Scott's eyes on him, and could feel the blond's confusion.

"Why was this your reaction? Most people just beg for forgiveness or run. But you did none of that. Why?" His voice, though softer now, was still hard and commanding. When Mitch didn't answer, he added to his statement. "And you will tell me the truth."

"Because, that is how I was raised. I didn't run because the never worked. It only made my father madder. The one time I did, he nearly killed me. So I just bare my back and pray that he isn't in a particularly foul mood." Mitch's voice was small and his gaze stayed focused on the floor.

"Your father?" Mitch could feel his confusion. Though there was Kevin, Alyssa, and Avi there as well, for Mitch, there was only Scott.

"Yes. My father. My mother was no help either. In fact, she ran out on me so long ago that I barely remember what she looks like."

"Mitch, tell me why you were in the park that night." Scott's command wasn't so much of an order as it was a plea.

"I-I was running. My father had been out drinking. Connie wasn't there to stop him, hasn't been since I was about eleven. Marra was gone too, which I am thankful for. She would have egged him on. But, he had left in and awful temper because he had just lost another game at the bar. He came storming into the house and straight into my room. He screamed and ranted about how unclean I was and how I was such a waste of space. Usual. I was kneeling, like I always was when he came home, and he kicked me in the chest-" Mitch was shaking as he spoke, as though he was still in danger, eyes flicking around the room.

"You poor child." Alyssa murmured and knelt down beside the boy and hugged him ever so gently. He couldn't have been more than sixteen. Too young to experience things like this.

"Mitch. I thought you said running was useless. So how did you get away?" Scott pressed.

The boy shook his head and whimpered. The only why he had survived for years with his father was vanishing the memories. Acting as though he had never lived them. If he didn't acknowledge them, they never happened. Now, this man wanted him to do exactly that. 

"Come on. Tell me." Scott urged.

"I ran out of the room first. Then to the kitchen. He cornered me there with a knife." Mitch murmured, wide eyes staring at the ground. "I-I hit him with a pan. There was so much blood. But, I had my chance, so I gathered what little stuff I had and ran. I was still running when I found you." He was leaning into Alyssa's warm, loving grip.

Alyssa kissed his head as he cried, Scott having nothing else to say. He had gotten his answer.

"I'll be back later." Scott said suddenly and turned, walking away from them.

The further Scott got, the stranger Mitch felt. It was almost like his heart was being tugged to follow. 

"Don't worry, little one. It will get better." Avi said as Alyssa helped him back to his feet, hugging him close.

~°~  
So, yay! New chapter. No wolf picture because I don't remember any of the other's. 

Thoughts on this story so far?

Oh, and stay sexy  
-Scomiche❤ 


	5. Five

Mitch was unsure how long Scott had been gone. He didn't know how long he had leaned into Avi's embrace and cried, soaking the feeling in.

He had never had such a caring shoulder to cry on. If he cried, it was in the late hours of the night when his father wouldn't hear them.

"Let's go get you fed." Avi said after a while, Mitch's sobs turned to sniffles. 

"Kevin, are you fine here in your own?" Alyssa had walked to Kevin's bedside and took his hands.

"Of course I am. Go take care of the boy. I know you want to." He answered with a loving smile.

Kissing his cheek, the woman turned around and laid a gentle hand against the taller male's back, leading him out of the infirmary. 

As they walked down the hall, Avi just behind, another group approached them.

"Look at that. It's the Alpha's new toy." One of the wolves snarled tauntingly. While Avi and Alyssa moved closer and growled at the speaker, Mitch seemed dead to their words. In reality, his father had said things far worse.

"What, Avriel? Gonna kill me like your Alpha buddy did to my brother?" The voice taunted again and Mitch picked out the speaker. It was a girl, maybe five foot eight, with long gold hair.

"You know he had to do that, Grace. Now drop it and leave to not alone." Avi commanded with a flash of dark blue in his eyes.

Scoffing, the three wolves walked into the infirmary.

Mitch watched them for a moment before sucking his head, feeling miserable. His heart felt like it was being yanked, almost like there was a rubber band attached to it that someone was pulling harshly, and now he had to deal with the abuse of the other wolves.

Alyssa hugged his waist gently, and continued to lead him through the building. 

"Let's get you get then we can show you around." Avi suggested quietly. Mitch didn't reply. He was too busy trying to figure out a way to make his chest stop aching.

Sighing, the two older wolves showed him to a large dinning room.

There were people, or werewolves, actually, everywhere. Sitting at and on tables, leaning against walls, getting food. They all seemed so happy. But, as the three walked in, a hush so thick Mitch could almost feel it pressing on him fell over the group.

Avi and Alyssa seemed to not even notice as they walked down the isle, Alyssa resting her small hand on Mitch's lower back.

But, Mitch, on the other had? He couldn't even pretend to ignore the stares. They made him jittery and his hands began to shake. He felt so unsteady.

"Let's go Mitch." Avi insisted quietly and they got into line. Mitch could feel the eyes of everyone burning holes into his back. He got his food and went to sit down, because the quicker he finished, the less likely he was to lose this opportunity, and the sooner he could be away from these people, but someone had another idea.

As Mitch walked slightly behind Avi and slight in front of Alyssa, a foot was stuck out, just as he crossed paths with it.

Mitch knew this scene all too well, the loss of balance as he foot collided with another's, the momentary heart attack as he fell, the holy running through his arms as he landed, and the food the was everywhere.

This was school, to him. His father rarely cared enough to let him shower, and the clothes had wore were the same 2 pairs for most of his junior high and high school days. This, plus his inability to run when the kids did find him alone, which wasn't hard, made him the best target the kid had.

Bur, the difference between then and now?

Now, he had a soft hand on his shoulder as someone knelt beside him, and another person standing at his side. 

He couldn't hear what they were saying, his ears were ringing too loud with memories.

But, he was aware of their touch.

A new pair of gentle hands helped him to his feet and hugged his hunched shoulders.

He could hear a voice speaking, though the words were indecipherable. 

He had retreated into his shell, his whole body working on autopilot.

Soon, he was in a room with a large bed. There were signs that someone lived here, but, Mitch couldn't bring himself to care.

Alyssa was gone, but Avi was still there. 

He used his hands to direct Mitch to climb into the bed and pulled the covers over him. Mitch looked at him, the ringing faded, and begged him not to leave.

He didn't know why, but he just didn't think he could handle being alone.

Avi agreed and sat on the chair by the bed, then began to hum a tune.

As Mitch finally drifted off into sleep, Avi was still sitting there, still humming.

~°~  
I did it guys! I did it! Ayyyyyeeeee!

Please, keep up the votes and comments? It helps me keep writing a lot.

I don't have anything to say here, so...

Oh, and stay sexy  
-Scomiche❤ 


	6. Six

"You cannot leave him alone like that!" A whispered shout reached Mitch's ears as he laid in the bed. He kept still, pretending to sleep, as he listened. This was a bad idea, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Why?" That was Scott's voice. He was back.

"Because, one, it physically hurts him to be away from you, and second, the pack will not leave him alone. Not only are the picking on him in the halls, it was almost full out abuse in the Food Hall." Avi's voice was harsh. 

"So you put him in my room?" Scott asked, sounding rather angry.

"Where else was I going to out him? And before you say it, that cellar is out of the option. I'll get another bed for him tomorrow, but for the best interest of him, he needs to be as near to you as he can."

"And if I command that you don't?" Mitch could hear Scott shifting closer to the bed as he spoke.

"Then I would tell you that you are an idiot and that I would do it anyways. This boy not only has no real clue about what happened to him, but he has spent his whole life in fear. When you leave him, the tugging at his heart, at his soul, is scary. He needs to be as close to you as he can be. Especially right now." Avi's voiced moves as well,  and Mitch dared crack his eye open just a little. Avi was between he and Scott, shoulders set wide.

Scott, well, he was another right to behold. His blond hair was messy, and like his face, spattered with dark spots. 

As Mitch focused on that, he took a deep breath. The smell of blood hit his nose and his body reacted, flinching and sitting up.

"You're awake." Scott said, folding his arms and looking over at the wide eyed male.

"You're covered in blood." He retorted fearfully. "Why?"

Scott only seemed mildly impressed. "So you aren't completely useless. But you are correct. I am covered in blood. Don't worry." 

Mitch didn't respond, only scooted across the bed to move behind Avi as Scott walked towards another door in the room. A bathroom no doubt. Even from here, Mitch knew Scott was pissed. Yet, there were no physical signs that Mitch could see.

"You can feel his emotions." Avi said once Scott shut the door.

"What?" Mitch started, his words a surprised whispered. He hadn't been expecting Avi to speak.

"It's a side effect of being turned. You can feel his emotions, just like you can feel when he is far away." Avi moved over to sit beside Mitch on the bed.

Because of his past, Mitch rarely trusted, and he never trusted quickly, yet here he was moving over to lean against a man who was little more than a stranger. 

"Now try and go back to sleep, little one." Avi said after a while of comfortable silence, the soft sound of water filling the space words between them didn't.

"Okay." Mitch agreed with a yawn and went to climb back into bed.

Mitch moved from Avi's side and under the covers again, closing his eyes. Just as he felt the bed shift after Avi stood up, he called out. "Can you hum that tune again?" 

"Of course, little one." Avi's voice was warm and Mitch could almost hear the smile.

Soon, the soft notes of the lullaby filled the room and he felt his mind drift. "You know, no one has eve sang me a lullaby." Mitch said tiredly.

If Avi responded, Mitch was already too far gone.

~°~  
Yay! Next chapter! Much shorter than just about anything I have ever written though. I hope you like it.

Would you guys like there to be a few chapters from Scott's, and/or Avi's POV throughout the book?

Also, would y'all go check out my new book, Letters?

Please, don't forget to Vote and Comment.

Oh, and stay sexy  
-Scomiche❤ 


	7. Bonus

Because you guys are so awesome, here is a bonus Chapter. :)  
Scott's P.O.V

Rain was falling, and Scott was standing in it, glaring at the lights of the house in front of him.

Then, he stormed up to the porch, smelling his hand against the old door.

Three more times, and the door finally opened, revealing a disheveled, bleary eyed man with a graying mustache and a bald head. Scott towered over him, yet the man seemed unaffected.

"Who the hell're you?" He growled, eyes struggling to focus. Even from here, Scott could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"That is none of your concern. But, I will ask my own question. Are you Michael Grassi?" Scott's words were cold and threatening, though they also appeared pleasant.

"Yes, I am." Michael's stance grew almost defensive. How cute, Scott thought with a smirk.

Scott looked him in the eyes and spoke. "Well, in that case, Mr. Grassi, I am your worst nightmare." Then, he lunged forward


	8. Seven

Scott's P.O.V  
"I-I hit him with a pan. There was so much blood. But, I had my chance, so I gathered what little stuff I had and ran. I was still running when I found you." Scott watched this boy speak, watched the fear dance in his dark eyes.

He barely knew this boy, yet he could feel his blood boil. He was so angry!

This boy, Mitch, couldn't have been more than sixteen. Barely old enough to drive.

Yet here he was, cowering because his father had treated him like a punching bag.

"I'll be back later." He informed them and spun on his heel, trying to block out the sounds of the boy's sobs.

As he stormed away, he found himself remembering when he had turned that boy.

"No!" That was the first thing Scott had really been aware of. The heart wrenching scream. He barely had time to react before a beautiful boy, with large eyes and dark brown hair leapt forward into the circle, kneeling beside the body of Alex.

He seemed to have little disregard for the wolf he kneeled mere feet from.

He didn't know the man, or wolf, he held to his chest, yet he wept over him. He had no loyalties to put ahead of his emotions.

Maybe it was that realization that drove Scott to jump forward at him. He had to have this boy. 

But the moment his jaws closed down, he regretted it. He could hear the noises of pain the boy made, yet none left his mouth.

Scott didn't let go until this stranger had fallen silent.

He changed back, kneeling there beside the boy, unclothed, staring at his face.

"Alpha?" A soft voice asked and the male looked up. Kirstie stood there with a pile of clothes that she held out to him. 

He pulled everything on except his shirt, saving that for the boy.

"Keep that clean." He ordered. He bent down and picked the dark haired boy up, grimacing in pain as his wounds pulled.

As he carried him, Scott realized just how pale and skinny the poor thing was. Under the smell of blood, the stench of alcohol seemed to permeate the boy's clothes.

'The sooner we get him back to Pack HQ, the better.' He said to himself and sped up the pace.

As he looked down at the boy's relaxed face, guilt set in. He knew that this kid could never return to his family. It was extremely dangerous. Who knew what kind of harm her could cause. Of course, they would give him the option to go tell his family goodbye.

Though the distance between the park and their home was a ten minute walk max, it still felt like hours to the Alpha.

"Kirstie, go find Alyssa and bring her to the lower rooms. This boy needs her help." Scott ordered and the small girl nodded, clutching the bag they had pulled from his back.

At long last, they reached HQ.

Many people who had been unable to attend the fight looked up as the door opened. So many people cheered upon seeing Scott entering the door, others glared and muttered about it.

Yet all celebrating and sulking stopped when they noticed the form Scott held in his arms as he walked right through them, Kirstie skirting his body to follow her orders.

"Alpha?" Scott turned to look at Tori, the mate of his best friend. 

"Yes?" He asked, though he didn't stop walking.

"Who is the boy?" Her voice was gentle, and she seemed genuinely curious. But Scott felt a rush of protectiveness over the vulnerable boy he held. He ignored her question and pulled the boy closer, ordering that no one he didn't specifically name was allowed down stairs.

By the time he made it to the room, both girls were already there. The light was on and Alyssa had her stuff already set out.

"Scott, undress him." She ordered. Had it been anyone but her, he would have blatantly ignored their words. But he trusted Alyssa with his precious cargo.

He didn't even know who this boy was and he was already so protective of him.

Maneuvering his body, to rest beside him, Scott got to work on yanking off his shirt.

But he never got further than that.

Covering the boy's back were vicious wounds, still scabbed and red, as well as bruises and many silvery scars. His chest, though free of lesions, was still a patch-worked landscape of bruises and scars.

This set his blood boiling. He didn't know his boy, yet the need to pull whoever hurt him was intense.

And now, now he knew exactly who it was he had to go after.

He ignored all greetings and questions from his pack members, souly focused on finding that son of a bitch that hurt Mitch.

Even the rain, coming down in torrents, didn't stop him. It weighed down his blond hair and stuck his clothes to his skin.

It took him hours to finally find the house. 

Rain was falling, and Scott was standing in it, glaring at the lights of the house in front of him. Still soaked, still mad as hell.

Then, he stormed up to the porch, slamming his hand against the old door. Paint flaked off as he did so. This house was certainly down on its upkeep. It was a wonder that the porch oning was still standing.

Three more times, and the door finally opened, revealing a disheveled, bleary eyed man with a graying mustache and a bald head. Scott towered over him, yet the man seemed unaffected.

"Who the hell're you?" He growled, eyes struggling to focus. Even from here, Scott could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"That is none of your concern. But, I will ask my own question. Are you Michael Grassi?" Scott's words were cold and threatening, though they also appeared pleasant.

"Yes, I am." Michael's stance grew almost defensive. How cute, Scott thought with a smirk.

Scott looked him in the eyes and spoke. "Well, in that case, Mr. Grassi, I am your worst nightmare." Then, he lunged forward.

He grabbed the man by the neck and shoved him back into the wall.

"You are going to pay." Scott snarled. He saw fear finally register in the man's eyes as his own changes color, from their normal cornflower blue color, to a deep, crimson red. His nails lengthened and sharpened, giving him something to dig into the man's neck.

"I don't owe anyone anything." He croaked out and Scott pressed on his throat. 

"Oh, I don't care about your gambling habit." The alpha snarled in the man's face, anger coursing through his blood. "I am here because of your son."

He watched as Mike's face tightened and reddened. "You have my son!? I could call the cops on you!" He shrieked, a vein in his forehead looking like it was going to pop.

"Do it." Scott said. "Do it, I dare you. Then, you can explain the years of abolish you out him through." Scott's voice was little more than an angry snarl and he tightened his grip.

"I was not abusing that P.O.S." He spat back. "I wad simply treating him like he was." 

"You are a despicable human being!" Scott said after a spell, then free his had back and struck forward, warm blood splattering his face.

"Now you will never taunt another innocent life, or fuck up Mitchell's even more" Scott said over his dead body, nails shortening again.

~°~  
Tada!

So what did you think? A little insight I to our Alpha's head.

Oh, if I haven't already told you this, instead of having a tank color, every werewolf's eyes change to a specific color in certain situations. Red means dangerous strength and dominance, and elongated nails.

If you want the full list, comment here and I will let you know.

Don't forget to Vote and Comment.

Oh, and stay sexy  
-Scomiche❤ 


	9. Nine

It took Mitch a while to finally get dressed. Be felt so tired and he would flinch away from everything, His body still on high alert.

Yet Kirstie helped him. She kept up a steady stream of chatter, to let Mitch know where I'm the room he was. She was very careful as she stood behind him, and when she walked past him, she would walk far enough away that he had a comfortable space.

"Are you sure you want to go shopping?" Kirstie asked.

Mitch nodded hurriedly. He had never had a chance to go shopping. When he family would go out, they would leave him home. They never paid him an allowence, and his father made it impossible to have a job after school. 

"Okay then. What's your favorite store to shop at?"

"I-I don't know." Mitch answered, looking away from her.

"Well then, that opens up a world of possibilities. Let's go!" Lies the held out her hand for Mitch and when he took it, she led him out of the room, and the building. Mitch kept his eyes on the ground, trying to ignore everyone, hyper aware of their stares. The whole time, Kirstie chattered about just about everything. She told him about her favorite band, and how she really loved A Cappella. She told Mitch about this guy she had a huge crush on, but he wasn't in the pack. She told him what her favorite food was and how she made sure that she only ate it on occasion because she didn't want to end up not liking it.

Mitch didn't mind. He m used to people not ever paying attention to him, and he wasn't sure what he Would even say if someone did ask him. 

Her constant talking gave him something to focus on as they walked down the street, surrounded by people. Some, they looked familiar, like he had seen them once before, like a childhood dream. Others, they were completely unfamiliar. 

The old man at the street corner, he had been sitting there for years. Mitch used to take the long way home from school just to tell him hi.

But he didn't get the chance now. He walked passed him, like so many before him, and no doubt many after him. 

"So, what about you?" Kirstie said suddenly, enough that it caught Mitch off guard. There was little pause between her sentence and the question.

"What about me?" He asked quietly.

"What do you like? What is your favorite song? Who is your favorite celebrity? Who is your crush? Things like that." She answered with a smile.

"I...don't know..." Mitch answered looking away. "I never really had a chance to really explore that. I guess I like singing. It was always my escape. There was one song that we sang in choir that I really liked. Over the Rainbow." Mitch gave a weak smile as he remembered singing that song, though it was to the ground under him.

"Favorite color?"

Mitch looked over to Kirstie, just as they walked through the doors into a huge mall, people walking about with kids, friends, or alone, surprise evident in his face.

"What?" The girl asked, meeting his gave for a moment before he dropped his eyes.

"I don't have a favorite color. It seems almost wrong to have one. The world is so beautiful and filled with so many colors. Each unique and beautiful. It almost seems like a lie to say you have a favorite color." He answered.

"You know, you have an amazing way with words." Kirstie told him, leading him through the people, and onto the escalators.

Mitch couldn't deny the excitement that was cording through his body. He finally got to go shopping for himself. 

"Let's start at Hot Topic. They have lots of cute clothes. I don't know if we will find anything you might like though..." She said quietly, making a beeline for the store in question. In the end, we ended up getting me a single sweater, black with a skeleton in it that hung off my skinny frame.

"It looks so cute on you!" Kirstie cheered happily as we payed. "Scott's going to love that on you. And off you." Kirstie giggled, but Mitch stopped. The words sparked a memory.

He was backed into a corner. Three guys stood between him and escape, keeping he where they wanted them.

"J-just leave me alone." Mitch begged weakly.

"Aw. Poor baby's scared." One mocked. "Well, too bad. Do it, or we will punish you." Some of his more aggressive bullies had learned that threatening punishment made him practically putty in their grimy hands.

The memory, filled with pain, humiliation, and tears. He was fourteen. Fourteen, and those boys borderline raped him. But, he never told. The teachers wouldn't have cared, and those boys acted like perfect little angels around the principle. No one would believe him.

"Mitch. Come back down to earth. Mitch!" Kirstie was standing in front of him, snapping, calling out his name.

"Yes?" He said softly.

"You good? You spaced out. It was a little weird. And your eyes, they changed color, but it was gone so fast I didn't get a look..." 

"Can we just go back home?" He asked quietly. This sweater would last him a long while. But right now, everything was making him paranoid and jumpy. The tightness he felt whenever he was far from Scott wasn't helping either.

"Of course." Kirstie smiled warmly and let him out of the store, and back to the Pack house.

He had been here for a little less than a week and he already liked it more than he had ever liked his other house. Despite the nasty looks and the comments thrown his way.

They whispered about him, and many intentionally moved in front of him. Kirstie was pretty good and stopping most of the torment.

Mitch had never been so happy to see a bedroom before. It meant a safe haven from the pack. Kirstie wouldn't enter, she she shooed him to the door, pulled it open, and walked away, while Mitch stood there, just inside, frozen.

There, in front of him, was Scott, in nothing but a pair of boxers, staring him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! This took so long because this past week has been the last week of the term and I was stressed beyond belief. But now, all I have to stress about are finals, SAGE, and AP tests. How fun. But I do get to go to She-Tech on Friday, which in an excited for.
> 
> As just so you know, I have added a new eye color to the chart. Black for extreme fear, often confused with submission.
> 
> And I will tell you this now, at the story progresses, there will be more mentions of what the people he went to school with did to him, more from his father, and maybe even some from when his mother was still around.
> 
> Mitch's favorite song is Over The Rainbow by Todrick Hall. And to all you people talking about vol. 4, please explain. I'm behind on a lot of things. I know that have a new EP and that is is classics, but was Somewhere Over The Rainbow one of them?
> 
> I think that is all... so I will end it here.
> 
> Oh, and Stay sexy  
> -Scomiche❤ 


	10. Ten

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Scott growled after several moments of uncomfortable silence.

"I-i'm s-s-sorry. I wasn't th-th-thinking." Mitch stuttered his way through the apologies, gaze dropped and body held tense.

"Look at me." Scott ordered as he walked closer, a pair of sweatpants now slung around his hips. Mitch let his eyes lift to meet Scott's. "What's wrong? You And Kirstie are back hours before I was expecting you. And don't tell me 'nothing', which I have a feeling you would say. Tell me the truth."

"Well, w-we were shopping and as we were checking out, Kirstie said that you would like the sweater we bought on me. And then said that you would like it off me as well, and well, sir, it-it just brought up bad memories." He had dropped his eyes again.

Scott was silent for a long while after he finished, lips pursed, and Mitch started to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot, anxious.

"Sir?" Mitch questioned weakly in an attempt to get him to reply. After Mitch still didn't get an answer, he started to speak again.

"I-I'm sorry, s-sir. It's stupid and we sh-should be back out there. It's-s my-" Scott cut him off by lifting Mitch's face up.

"Hush." Unlike most times he spoke, his words were gentle. "It's not a problem. Now stop that shutter."

"Yes sir." Mitch struggled with not stuttering. Without another word, Scott pulled him into a hug.

Mitch's body froze for only a second before he finally relaxed and leaned into Scott. His arms were gentle, yet their grip was firm.

Usually, touch like this went him into a panic. Yet, with Scott, even shirtless, he felt calm. His heart didn't pound against his ribs, nor did his chest feel compressed.

With his nose pressed against Scott's chest, he breathed in the Alpha's scent. He smelled of pine forests, with a faint homely smell. It was a a very calming scent.

Maybe that was why he stated there, hugging Scott, for longer than he would have ever hugged anyone else.

He looked up at the blond, faces only inches apart. He could feel Scott's breath hitting his face and they stood there eyes locked, blue and brown.

All too soon, though, Scott was stepping back, arms dropping to his sides, gaze adverted.

He cleared his throat and turned his back on Mitch, going to his closet.

"Scott?" Mitch spoke up after a moment, trying his hardest not to stutter.

"Yes?" Scott answered him, turning around once more, a shirt in his hands this time.

Meeting those blue eyes, Mitch looked down, muttering a small "nevermind".

"Song start this." Scott's command came out almost as a beg.

"How old are you?" Mitch forced himself to ask. His fingers twiddled with the edge of his shirt as he looked down to the plastic bag he had dropped.

"Twenty three." He said honestly.

"Oh." Mitch sounded slightly surprised, still adverting his gaze.

"Oh what?" Scott stepped closer and forced Mitch's head up again. 

"It's just-well...I didn't expect that you were seven years older than me." He said softly. Scott was silent for another moment, thinking of his response, Mitch's verves making his stomach flutter.

Still trying to keep his gaze away from Scott, he quickly changed the subject, nervous of Scott's answer. "Thank you."

Mitch could fell Scott's momentary confusion before the Alpha decided to just roll with this change. "Thank you for what, Little one?"

"For not punishing m-me. I int-interrupted your day and you h-had every right to. But you didn't. Instead, y-y-you hugged me." With a small step forward, Scott was only inches from Mitch.

"Stutter." Scott reminded softly. "It hurts me to know you think that you aren't worth someone else's time." Then he was hugging Mitch again.

"Can I ask you something else?" Mitch mumbled against Scott's chest.

"What?"

"Tell me about your parents?"

"What about them?" He asked.

"Anything." Mitch answered back, voice small, before yawning. He was tired, but he didn't know why. He had slept more in the past week than he had for a long time.

"I will. But first, let's get you laid down." Scott stepped back and pushed him gently towards the bed.

After the young boy had climbed under the covers, Scott scooted next to him, sitting on top of the blankets.

"My parents, they were wonderful people. I don't much remember my mother though. She died when I was eight. I do remember that she looked a lot like me. My dad said I had her hair. She used to sing to me when I was younger. Old songs, from when she was growing up. It was hard when she died." He fell silent for a moment, causing Mitch to look up at him and somehow force himself to give a small grin.

"My father was so torn up about her death. It practically destroyed him. But, he still led, and still raised me. But, he was always distant. He never took another mate, which was not too strange. Most werewolves only ever have one mate. My father, he was strong presence in my life. He made sure everyone was safe before himself. I remember so clearly how gruff He was around others. Though showing affection in public was a sign of weakness. He was definitely a force to be reckoned with. He never lost a competition for Leader. In fact, he stepped down and out me in his place when I was about seventeen. Then, he just disappeared. I was sad, but he was an old man, and some wolves, they leave their pack to find a secluded place to leave their body. One of my favorite memories of my father is back when I was first learning to fight. It is customary for parents to reach their children, in case they need to fight for their pack. I was ten, maybe eleven, and was sparring with Avi, who was older than I was. Our parents were standing there, dads coaching us, his mom standing there, beaming proudly at both of us. Just as he was about to pin me, I somehow managed to knock him back. Ended up pinning him. My dad, who was always a very large man, swing me up into the air, then did this strange jig." Scott paused and let out a laugh. "He was so proud. Told me, 'Son, one day, you are going to be a fantastic alpha. I just know it.' Maybe that is why I do my best, to not disappoint him, where ever he is." He fell silent again and looked down to Mitch, who had snuggled against his chest while Scott had been talking and fallen asleep.

With a small grin, Scott pulled him closer and gently kissed his forehead.

He hadn't know Mitch for more than a week and he was already infatuated with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Update! Yay! I'm sorry this took so long. And a 1,000,000 thank you's to my beautiful Bean, Mitch_Is_Queen for helping me with this story. I really don't think this chapter would be posted without her help.
> 
> Cute fluffy chapter. What did you think? Now, there will probably be confusion about how Scott interacts with Mitch. But don't worry. It will be straightened out.
> 
> I already put in my Trigger warning....oh! I remember.
> 
> This story will be an MPreg. But, under special conditions. Since the title of Alpha used to be passed down from parent to child, the Luna(Alpha's mate, male or female) had to be able to bear them a child. Thus, if a male Alpha chooses a male Luna, the Luna, once marked, will be able to bear children. For female alphas that choose a female Luna, the Luna often chooses a male for the purpose of creating an heir, though the male will never have claim to the child.
> 
> I think that should be it, my head is so fried from school that I really have no idea is it is or not. Oh well.
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy  
> -Scomiche❤ 


	11. Eleven

Scott sat there for hours with Mitch held close to him, listening to his small puffs of air. There would be times with the Alpha would hear him make a noise or shift, and he would look down, Mitch smelling of fear. But, there was never another sign, and the smell would fade slightly, blending into Mitch's natural smell.

Werewolves had superior sense of smells to humans, which meant scent was extremely important to them. It's how they often distinguished werewolves from humans.

This meant that Scott could easily pick out Mitch's scent. Each person had their only unique musk, though many whose to cover it up with sprays and lotions, but it always peaked through.

Mitch, well, he smelled faintly of vanilla. Underneath that, though, the scent of fear lingered. It smelled sour, bitter. This made Mitch's scent unique. But it also made him a target.

Animals are said to be able to smell fear, which wasn't exactly a lie. The pack smells his fear and it excited them, the left overs from when werewolves had to hunt down their food.

He really had to do something to protect Mitch. He took abuse from people because he didn't know any better. Scott would have to train him how to retaliate, teach him that such treatment wasn't okay.

But, Scott couldn't be the one to do it. He was already falling too fast for this boy. It was weakness to show affection. That's how your downfall was created. You show you love someone and then people use them as a weapon. He had to distance himself. Had to calm these feelings of his.

But even as the Alpha thought these things, he couldn't help but hug Mitch a little tighter, seeing a small smile appear on his lips. Mitch's whole body snuggled closer against Scott, fitting perfectly against him.

He would have Alyssa teach him. Alyssa had been shy growing up, avoiding human contact if she could. Like always, this was seen as weakness, and weakness attracted those in it for the power. People would intentionally seek Alyssa out just to harass her.

So, she learned to fight back, to make harassing her not worth the person's time. She would be a good match for Mitch. He already seemed to prefer her to a lot of people.

Yet, if you asked Scott if he was doing this for solely Mitch's benefit, he would be lying is he said yes. It was also for Scott.

Jake had been making it painfully clear his displeasure at the new arrival. Couple that with the fact that Scott killed his mate, and the look he had seen Jake give Mitch, and Scott knew he was just itching for a chance to get back at him.

Two more hours passed of Scott deliberating these type of things before he finally woke Mitch up.

"Hey, sleepy-head," he crooned, running deft fingers through Mitch's soft hair, "you can't sleep your life away."

As Scott continued to talk, bringing Mitch back to consciousness, he felt the smaller of them tense.

"Come on. We need to talk." Scott urged.

Mitch jumped awake, scent reeking of fear, looked to Scott, before moving away, sliding into a kneeling position on the floor. He was mumbling under his breath and held his body very tense, knuckles turning white and he gripped them.

Scott watched him, trying to figure out what Mitch was doing, then heard what he was mumbling.

It was said almost like a prayer, in the rehearsed, almost repenting manner of the words. But, the words were twisted. From what Scott gleaned from his words, he was apologizing and acknowledging any following punishment he deserved.

Three minutes of this took place before Scott, too disturbed to speak before, was able to control the hatred in his body.

He climbed off the bed and knelt in front of Mitch, trying to catch his gaze. After that was unsuccessful, Mitch still mumbling, though his words were indistinguishable from one another, Scott finally gave him a command.

"Look at me, and stop mumbling." He tried to keep his words soft and gentle, but Mitch reacted almost like Scott had shouted and raised a hand.

Mitch recoiled, muscles tightening as he knelt there. He finally made his eyes meet Scott's and the alpha's heart broke a little more, though the fire that ignited every time he learned of anything Mitch had endured free bigger, burned hotter.

There was heartbreak in his eyes. But this heartbreak was different than any Scott had ever seen before. He had seen grief heartbreak, anger heartbreak, but never is level of raw hurt. 

"You're not in trouble. You've done nothing wrong." Scott said, yet Mitch's demeanor only seemed to tighten a little more. 

He wasn't hearing Scott.

Meeting Mitch's gaze one last time, Scott moved from him, going to his door, hands shaking. He just couldn't get the pain in those eyes out of his head. 

"Macy." He said, pulling his door open enough to stick his head through. "Get me Alyssa, as soon as you can. And also, would you bring me some food for Mitch?" Macy had bee one of the very few people who was able to see Mitch while he was still going through the change.

"Of course, Alpha. Right away." She turned and left, leaving Scott to retreat back to his earlier spot kneeling in front of Mitch.

As he walked closer, he could see Mitch running his nails along his wrist, the area read from his scratching.

"Hey. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. You're safe. You're safe." Scott didn't know why he repeated those two words, as Mitch didn't seem to hear him. At least not in full.

At last, Alyssa was there. 

"Oh thank god!" Scott murmured, before he stood up and moved to the other side of the bed, allowing Alyssa to try her hand with him.

Mitch reacted much differently to her than with Scott.

He seemed to hear her words, body relaxing. Scott watched, wanted to pull the poor boy into his arms. But he doubted that would help the situation. Mitch still seemed on edge, though he didn't seem to mind Scott there, if he knew Scott was there.

"Tell him I have something to tell him." Scott instructed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heartbreak? I liked the beginning.
> 
> Do note, I wrote the majority of this at 3 in the morning. So all mitsakes are because of that. 
> 
> What did you think of this chapter?
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy,  
> -Scomiche❤ 


	12. Twelve

Mitch was sitting alone in Scott's room now, he and Alyssa outside, organizing his training. 

Scott had made it clear that he wasn't in trouble, yet Mitch couldn't shake the feeling that he should be punished. He had broken so many rules.

He had not only had intimate physical contact with someone, but someone of the opposite sex. He had fallen asleep before the other. He slept on a bed, multiple times.

He needed to be punished.

With one look at the door, Mitch scooted off the bed and walked slowly towards the bathroom, body shaking.

His father once made him do this. Told him that if he ever disobeyed while his father wasn't there, this was how he was to punish himself.

So he did. Twice before, yet he knew exactly what he was doing.

He sat down on the toilet and laid his arms on his knees, looking down at their pale surface.

Closing his eyes, pulling his bottom lips between his teeth to muffle his cries, he moved his hand to his wrist and dug his nail in.

With his jagged, bitten nails, he began to scratch at his skin. At first, it was just see welts. Then, he started to break the skin, red smearing across his skin, dripping to his pants and the floor. 

Harder and harder, he scratched until his face was hot with tears.

He changed hands and did the same to this one, biting down on his lip to stop himself from making any noise.

Mitch's nose was filled with the coppery scent of blood, eyes focussed on the tile at his feet.

Suddenly, Scott was falling to his knees, hands laying on top of Mitch's wrists, covering the bleeding wound.

"What are you doing?" Scott whispered softly, after several moment of silence.

"I needed to be punished. I broke rules, and I needed to pay for them." Mitch answered smally.

"Oh, Mitch..." Scott said, words almost mournful.

"Yes, Sir?" Mitch answered quietly, looking down at his wrists, hidden behind Scott's large hands.

"Why would you do this?" 

"Because I have disobeyed many rules, Sir. When I disobey and an not reprimanded for it by another, I have to reprimand myself. I reprimanded myself, Sir. I did as I was told." The words felt almost bitter on Mitch's tongue. He knew them well. He recited them when he would do this. Quietly or loudly, he would say them.

"You said you disobeyed rules. What rules?" Scott's voice was soft and gentle, which freaked Mitch out more than if he had been shouting. His father always had something worse planned when his voice was calm. 

"I had consenting contact with another. Not only that, but a man. I fell asleep before you, and I didn't move to the floor. I also have spoken out of turn, Sir. I also asked Avi to stay with me and hum me a lullaby. This out my comfort and needs ahead of his."

Scott lifted one hand off the carnage to lift Mitch's head, making the other meet his eyes. 

"You are not in trouble. You are allowed to sleep on a bed. You are allowed to sleep before me. You are allowed to have contact with others. Avi will always be more than willing to sing you to sleep. Has to practice for when he has a child of his own." Scott said, each word enunciated, as though to make his point clearer. "Those horrible excuses for rules your father set up are void. You don't have to worry about him anymore, Mitch. He is no longer a threat to you."

"But-but-"

"No. You have done absolutely nothing wrong. You are free to live your own life. You don't have to do as that man said. His rules do not matter any more."

Shock ran through Mitch's body. No...rules? But, he had always had rules. He wasn't allowed to eat until even his father's old dog had finished, he had to wait for his father to go to bed before he was allowed too. He was only to eat what little food his father left him after his meals, if he left any. He was not to make his presence known if his dad had someone over. His father had been furious when Connie had discovered him, hiding away in a dark corner. Yet, suddenly, Scott was saying that all those rules he had spent years learning and commuting to memory were useless? The poor boy didn't know how to take this information.

Maybe Scott saw his struggle with the new information, or maybe he was just tuned into Mitch, but the Alpha sighed and spoke again.

"How about this? You and I will come up with new rules, ones to ease you into being out of that man's control?"

Mitch felt himself nodding, Scott following suit.

"First, I never want to see you do something like this, ever. Second, stay by my side at all times, unless I request otherwise. Understood?"

Mitch could follow those. He likes how safe he felt around Scott, and he would be glad to never punish himself again.

"Understood, Sir." Mitch answered quietly, dropping his gaze down again.

"Good. Now, come. We need to get these cleaned and wrapped. Don't want you getting an infection."

Still bloody, Scott grabbed Mitch's smaller hand, making the boy blush, though he tried to hide it, and pulled him out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note was supposed to be written last night, but I finally published this around half and hour to 1, so I said screw it. I'll write it in the morning.
> 
> Anyway, little background into Mitch. There will be cute, fluffy stuffs later. I promise. Got to have the food before the bad, of course.
> 
> Also, I may turn this into a 2 book series. If I do, I have to name the second book something. It has to be an English Noun that can be repeated twice. Which is why I'm torn. Would you guys prefer 1 book, which would probably be very long and have the possible plot for book 2 in it, or have a separate, 2nd book?
> 
> I think that is all, so I'll sign out now.
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy  
> -Scomiche❤ 


	13. Thirteen

It has been a week since Mitch's incident. Right now, he stood in a storage room of sorts, staring at Alyssa.

"Arms up. Like I have show you." She instructed, lifting her own arms. Once Mitch followed, she grinned. "Good. Now, if you are backed into a corner, what do you do first?"

"Tell them to back off?" He tried, not confident in his answer.

"Very good!" Alyssa praised. "Draw attention to yourself. But, what if there is no one around, and that doesn't work?"

"Run if I can. If I can't, I have to put my hands up to help protect my face and my ribs." Mitch had to be taught the first part, as running when his attacker was his father, or even the kids at school, was a very bad idea. But he knew the protect your face part by heart. "If they are close, go for the eyes or for the stomach. Be unpredictable."

"What if they grab you from behind?"

"Drop straight to the ground, use my weight I can also throw them over my back, by grabbing on either side of their elbow and then throwing my weight around. I can use a heel stomp and also kick them really hard." He grinned. 

"Good! Now, are you ready to try them out?" Alyssa gave him her own tender smile.

Mitch blanched. "O-on you?" She was pregnant, and he was also taller than she was by quite a bit.

"No." She chuckled. Another voice spoke before she could continue.

"You will be going against me." Scott. Mitch should have realized his alpha was near, the ache in his chest gone.

"Sir." Alyssa said meekly.

"Good job Alyssa. I knew you would make me proud. Now, are you ready to test what you know?" Scott moved around to stand beside Alyssa.

"Yes sir." He answered unsurely. 

"Well, better to see that now than when you need it."

"Yes sir. I understand-" Scott was already advancing on him before he even finished.

He couldn't help the little spark of fear in his heart, the one that made it skip a beat.

"B-back off." He ordered nervously. He wasn't used to demanding like that. Usually it was begging and crying.

Almost as though Scott was afraid someone would hear, he paused and glanced momentarily around, giving just enough of a gap for Mitch to bolt.

On either side of him were walls, so his only get was past Scott.

Laughing maliciously, Scott grabbed his arm and yanked him back in front of him, closing even more on him.

"Oh no. Looks like you were unsuccessful." The blond mocked.

Suddenly, it wasn't Scott he was facing, it was a kid in school.

Instinctively, his hands went up to his face and he took a step backwards. 

When Scott kept advancing, he struck out and hit him right in the sternum. Scott stopped and gasped for air, Mitch skirting around him.

"Damn." Scott wheezed, turning around to smile at Mitch. "You have quite the punch."

"Sorry Sir." Mitch was kneeling on the ground.

"Uh uh." Scott scolded. "None of that. Remember?"

"Yes. Sorry Sir." Mitch stood again and Scott walked up to hug him. "Let go get you all showered and ready for dinner." Scott caught Alyssa's eye and she gave him a grin, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively before walking out of the room.

"Aren't we just eating with the pack?" Mitch questioned, confused.

"No. I have a special plan for dinner tonight, for you and me."

That was all the more Scott would tell Mitch, no matter how much the latter asked. Finally, he gave up.

As a small retaliation, Mitch closed the bathroom door in Scott's face. Usually, they would leave the door open if they were showering, in case either of them needed the other. 

Sighing, Mitch looked at himself in the mirror. There was a bruise on his cheek from his training yesterday, and his extremities fared no better.

His reflection was almost unrecognizable. Last time he really sturdier his face, his father had been really upset. He had a swollen eye, the other dragged down by tired bags, split lip, cut across his black and blue cheek. The face he saw now was so different. No blood, the bags he had come to expect were almost gone, his eyes even had a little life in them.

"Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim, stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone." Mitch looked over to the door as he heard Scott singing, the Alpha's voice making his heart warm. There was something about Scott that Mitch just couldn't shake.

He felt things for Scott that he had never even imagined he would feel. He always thought that any relationship he for into would be for the other person's pleasure, yet Scott seemed to care more about what he could do for Mitch what what Mitch could offer him.

He was so torn about what that feeling was. It was more than adoration. But, was it strong enough to be love?

Shaking his head, Mitch took one last glimpse at his reflection before he moved closer to the tub to strip. As he turned the water on, he had one last comparison. 

This reflection smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This author's note is not relevant to the book but I have to share.
> 
> My mom is a beekeeper. We have 3 hives now, rules by Bee-anca, Bee-yoncé, and the newly renamed Bee-atch(formerly Bambee. But Bambi wasn't mean). Well, when first starting them off, most use Probiotic syrup. Well, when In was helping my mom at her work, deseret give supply, I was filling these gallon jugs up. I got some of the Probiotic on my finger and kicked it off, expecting it to be sweet. I was wrong. It was bitter. You wanna know what It tasted like? Mint and disappointment. I was telling my cousin this and started to giggle, saying "disapoint'mint'. Took me writing out d-i-s-a-p-p-o-i-n-t-"-m-i-n-t-" for her to get it.
> 
> Another funny story. So, I have watched Supernatural all the way through( except 12) 2×. And today, in was watching it with my mother. Well, I was telling my Bean about it and she said "I can't even marathon 5 episodes of the same show!" to which I responses with "my record is like a reason a day." She then said "Girl!"(or something to that effect). Me:"Think of it as my skill."  
> Her: I say your skill is making weird jokes."  
> Me: "I didn't make my brother. But otherwise, you are correct."
> 
> Oh, I am freaking funny..
> 
> That is all. Just wanted to spread some positivity. Love you all.
> 
> Also, I wanted y'all to have this gift since my AP test is tomorrow. If I die, known it was for a good cause. Lol.
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy   
> -Scomiche❤ 


	14. Fourteen

"God you're stunning." Scott walked closer to where Mitch stood. Mitch wasn't wearing anything that special, a white shirt with horizontal black pinstripes, a pair of black skinny jeans, and the closest pair of sneakers he could find. Scott, on the other hand...

He looked quite handsome in the tight long sleeve and skinny jeans he wore. Across the front of his shirt, the words 'Leader of the pack' were printed.

"Nice shirt choice." He complimented with a little teasing tone in his voice. 

"I think so." Scott grinned back cheekily. "Now come on."

Silently, Mitch walked along beside Scott, keeping his head down, shoulders hunched. Somewhere along the way, Scott slipping his hand into Mitch's, intertwining their fingers. Mitch didn't ask why, didn't say a thing about it, just let a small grin tug at his lips for a moment.

Silence stretched between them for what could have been year, or only seconds, the city still bustling with life, even this late. There was a girl, who looked Mitch's age, playing a guitar and singing. She had no bucket for money, and even her guitar case was closed.

"Just doing it to brighten people's days." He heard her say as he and Scott walked passed to cross the street.

"Have you ever had a good experience in your life?" Scott asked. By now, they had walked a considerable distance from the Pack house.

"Once. It was the only time my father was ever a father really. It was the first night Constance was coming over. He had cleaned the house himself, sent me upstairs to shower, and even have me a new outfit. That night, in was allowed, for once, to act as a normal ten year old." He spoke, yet no smile graced his face. 

"Well, I plan to change that." Scott vowed.

As they walked in silence again, Mitch felt himself relax a little more. Bit a voice in the back of his mind nagged at him to not get too comfortable around him. That's how you get hurt.

As they were walking, Mitch felt something, almost like recognition. It couldn't have been his emotion.

Just as he looked up to speak to Scott, the Alpha was moving through the crowd to move Mitch to stand against a wall. "Stay here. I'll be back." With that, Scott was gone, leaving Mitch alone, and all too aware of all the people around him.

"Hey, Sweet Cheeks." A voice said and he stiffened. 

He didn't respond, just pretended like he didn't hear. Maybe the person would go away.

No luck. Against, the man spoke, this time closer. He was maybe two feet away by now as he spoke. "Come on now. Don't ignore me. That isn't very nice."

Again, Mitch said nothing, only turned his back and hunched his shoulders in.

The man didn't seem to take a hint and took this as an invitation to snatch his arm, causing Mitch's heart to skip a beat. 

"Let me go." He said weakly, the man ignoring him. He tried to pull his hand away, knowing full well that if he could. But the fear that rose inside him made ripping his hand away impossible.

"I don't think I will." The man said in response. "Now come on sweet thing."

"No." He said, his small voice defiant.

The man never got a chance to respond. The ache in Mitch chest was replace by a bolt of red hot anger, and a moment later, the man was being wrenched backwards into they little alcove the buildings created, Scott's scent flooding his nose.

"He said no, you arrogant dick. Back off."

"And why should I? Be obviously doesn't know what he wants and needs someone to show him."

"You son of a bitch." Was The last thing he heard Scott say before the sound of a fist connecting with something solid reached his ears.

When he peeked into the Alcove, Scott had the man cornered as he hit and punched with deadly accuracy.

After several hits had been landed, the man finally collapsed.

Scott looked down at him with distain. "He said said he wasn't interested." Scott kicked him in the side once more before storming away, passed Mitch, muttering to himself.

"-fucker, trying to hit on what's mine." Mitch wanted to ask so many things, but he didn't. He kept silent and moved after his alpha.

Mitch followed Scott back into their shares room, unnerved by the anger he could feel coming from the blond.

"Scott...?" He asked quietly, reaching out to grab his arm. When Scott didn't respond, hands clenching, teeth grinding together, "Mitch spoke again, this time with more force. "Scott." 

That got his alpha to look at him, but part of Mitch wished he hadn't. The look in his eyes was borderline murderous.

Despite every part of his rational brain crying out for him to cower and hide, he moved close enough for Scott to pull him closer, leaning into his warmth. He could feel Scott's tense muscles relaxing, one at a time, Scott's face passed against his head.

"Why are you so angry?" Mitch asked after a little while.

"Because..." The rest of the Alpha's sentence was muffled and indistinguishable as actual words.

"What?"

Scott's chest heaved once before he answered. "Because, you aren't his to talk to." Scott's hands tightened, bunching Mitch's shirt up.

Shock radiated through his body as he processed his words. But that feeling paled in comparison to the shock that followed when he looked up.

Scott's face mere inches away, his eyes still dark blue. They held eye contact for only a split second before Scott's lips were on his, gentle and forceful at the same time, leading Mitch's. His hands loosened their grip on Mitch's shirt, and moved to hold his shoulder blades, Mitch's arms still around his neck.

He had only a moment of shock before He was following Scott's lead, though the Alpha let him set the pace.

When the two drew back, foreheads still together, they were both breathing hard, even if they hadn't been kissing really intensely. Scott's breath hit his face and Mitch left his eyes closed, enjoying the contact, the intimacy.

As they stood there, Mitch could have sworn Scott breathed out the word "Mine." Yet, it didn't horrify Mitch. It intrigued him.

A part of his brain screamed at him to get away before he was hurt, yet another part, a larger part, drowned it out with an urge to comfort Scott he couldn't control. It felt almost primal.

They were quiet for a long while before Scott finally spoke, voice low.

"You know that bite on your shoulder?" As if to emphasize his point, Scott reached up to trace the silvery white scar. Something in Mitch reacted to the touch and shivers flew down his spine.

"Yes..." He answered weakly. 

"You remember how Avi said few turned ever become true mates because the one that turned them is ashamed?" At Mitch's nod, he continued.

"You are not ready for any commitment. But," he used his forearm to bump Mitch's wandering eyes back to meet his, "when you are, know that I will be there waiting. I shall bear no one else's mark, save it be yours." Scott vowed, blue eyes meeting Brown eyes. Mitch averted his eyes a moment later, ducking his head.

"Why?" Mitch murmured smally, trying to figure out just what about him Scott liked enough to be willing to be bound to him.

"Because I claimed you. Now, it your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see the beautiful bab at the beginning of the chapter? That is my new King snake, Gadreel. He is so sweet. 
> 
> I don't have any other updates that I know of, other than to tell you that if Abuse and things like that, such as Non-con, are not your cup of tea than I would be cautious with this book.
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy  
> -Scomiche❤ 


	15. Fifteen

Scott's P.O.V  
Something's wrong.

That was Scott's first conscious thought. He wasn't even awake enough to tell what was happening around him. He could hear Mitch breathing, breaths quick and shallow.

Then a small noise in the Back of his throat. It sounded almost like pain.

When Scott's eyes opened and moved to where Mitch was laying beside him, all he could see was a hunched over form.

"Mitch?" He said quietly.

No response.

This wasn't good. Scooting up into a sitting position, he reached a hand out and rested it on Mitch's shoulder.

He was used to Mitch flinching away from his touch, but this time, Mitch completely flipped. He made a strangled noise in his throat and wrenched himself away, ending with him on the floor.

Knowing that he was little use of he couldn't see Mitch, Scott reached across the bed and flipped on the light. Mitch shrunk away, but not fast enough. His whole form was strange. The loose shirt he had been wearing was much looser, and his shoulders, once pale and hairless were becoming a gray color. Scott realized that all the skin He could see was covered in a thin, quick growing film of hair.

Realization dawned on him and he moved off the bed to sit on the floor, watching Mitch.

The pain was excruciating, bones twisting and popping, with an itch all over your body at once. It always was. But the pain he remembered would no doubt pale in comparison to the pain Mitch felt. His father had told him that pure bloods changed easier than those who had been turned. Their bodies were not used to it. The werewolves body, brought on by generations of werewolves before, was ever so slightly altered from the human's to allow the change to be less painful. Turned wolves didn't have that luxury.

Sitting there, all Scott could do was watch and try to ignore the sound of readjusting joints and muscles, of the bones popping as the changed their shape.

Soon, laying there on top of the pile of clothing, was a wolf with a gray and brown coat, the underside of his face white as snow. Scott tried to move closer, moving on an almost primal instinct. But the moment he shifted his weight, Mitch's eyes shot open, a lovely gray-green color, and he growled.

Of course. When a werewolf first changed, they were not in any real control. They were led by a pure primal part in their brain. They were dangerous, as no one ever really knew how a wild animal would react.

Scott watched silently, body completely still, as the wolf got up and began to pace. Back and forth. Occasionally, he would stop and let out a whine, then he would resume his pacing. 

Scott hated using his command voice, as he felt it made him way above the others in his back. So, he simply sat there and occasionally called out to the wolf who paced. Mitch wanted to be out, running around, being a wolf, but until he had a little more control, he was too dangerous.

"Listen here." He told the wolf, who paid him no attention. He didn't even pause, though his pacing sped up. Mitch was getting more and more anxious, which wasn't good. This was the seventh time he had called out and been ignored and Scott had had enough. He need to get Mitch's attention and get him to calm down.

"Look to me." Scott commanded, his voice taking an edge it hadn't before. Like a wolf who had an alpha, Mitch obeyed, eyes looking at Scott, though they held almost no recognition. To him, Scott was a stranger, but his voice set him apart as Mitch's Alpha, someone he was to listen to.

"Good. Now listen closely..." Slowly, Scott not only got Mitch to calm down, but to come and lay beside Scott.

Scott wasn't sure how long they say there before Scott dropped off into sleep, hand buried in Mitch's fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter that has been in the works forever. But it's finally here. Can't remember who it was, but I promised someone that there would be at least one chapter with Mitch as a wolf. I promise there will be better ones later. So, yay! It's up. Lol.
> 
> Happy Pride months, Hooligains.  
> Oh, and stay sexy  
> -Scomiche❤ 


End file.
